


Piece of Cake

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Anniversary, Body Worship, Cheesecake, Feeding, Fluff, Food Kink, Food Play, Food Porn, Gifts, Love Notes, M/M, Massages, PWP, Schmoop, feederism, proposal, sexual overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Piece of Cake

Starting off the challenge with back facing the camera, Joe could not help eating on the job as a large piece of cheesecake was procured. Turning around when one of the others asked if he was ready, a nod confirmed what could not be said with a full mouth, nearly choking on the bite taken when a significant other confidently said that he could fit more inside.

“Oh, I love days like these,” the man remarked, trying to hide a forming erection at the thought of being fed; such an act had been a prolonged fantasy, but he was too nervous to bring it up, “Almost as sweet as that Tres leches.”

“Don’t rub it in! How are you not dead yet?”

“Wow, love you too, Sally.”

“I’m just looking out for you, don’t want you to fill up on junk so early.”

Intrigued by that comment, an unfinished dessert was left for later when told to put it down before continuing the charade of being an employee checking on unsuspecting diners. Winding through a sea of chairs, the overweight man went up to a lone customer to remind her about being alone as he took the order, offering to take an extra chair away so there was not a constant reminder that she was without company. 

Switching out with Sal, the two shared a quick kiss for good luck when a folded piece of paper was pressed into an open hand; they had been dating for half a year and still managed to make each other giddy when it was least expected. Note unfolded he read aloud, “I like you, do you like me?”

“Do you?”

“No, I don’t, ‘cos I love you.” 

“You better!” the younger man retorted with a small smile, unable to resist sharing a longer embrace as lips locked together despite twin clearing throats sounding off around them.

“Knock ‘em dead, babe.”

“You’re encouraging your boyfriend to kill people?”

“You know that I like a bad boy.”

“Well, you’re certainly in for a treat later…”

Anticipation swelled in the pit of an agonizingly empty stomach enough to distract from painful rumbles that went off every few minutes. The two had returned home right after filming had finished for the week, yet for some reason there was a sense of suspicion as a missing partner took what seemed like hours to return with a large white box, eyebrow lifting curiously. About to ask what was going on, a thick olive finger laid vertically against his rosy lips as a shushing sound was emitted, the carrying case set aside for a moment as a line of kisses were placed from the tip of an abnormally large nose down to an exposed neck where teeth gently nipped, the hem of a lavender shirt nudged upward until it landed in the floor. 

“Sally, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I’m not in the mood. Maybe later?”

“Can I at least feed you? Don’t want to waste the gift I got for you.” 

“That’s for me? Aww, baby, you shouldn’t have.”

“Wanted to do something special since it’s our six month anniversary.”

“I don’t have anything for you though.”

“Being here with me is all I need, promise.”

Heart skipping a beat at such sentiment behind those words, Joseph began to tear up when the lid was folded backward to reveal an entire cheesecake topped with strawberries, the piece that had been halfway consumed fitting into the slot where it had been cut out. Not knowing what to say, he took the other’s hand to twine fingers together for a long, silent moment before the aforementioned slice was scooped onto a paper plate, a hearty chunk placed onto the offered plastic fork that disappeared into an inviting orifice, “You bought the whole thing?”

“Couldn’t let you leave it uneaten,” he responded, continuing to feed the man in a steadily set rhythm, “If Q hadn’t interrupted you, I’m sure this plan wouldn’t have been nearly as seamless.” 

“Did you put ‘im up to goading me on?”

“Nah that was pure coincidence.”

“I’m so sure…”

“Don’t believe me? Guess I can keep this to myself then.”

“No fair, that’s mine!” Joe whined with a pout, the expression wiped away immediately when another bite of condensed cream came into contact with his tongue, savoring sweetened syrup that dripped down his chin to mimic a line of blood, “Oh Sal…”

Leaning forward, a slippery serpent dragged over shortened strands of facial hair to lap up the trail before it had the chance to dry. Continuing downward, the younger one dismissed the dessert for a moment in order to have use of both hands that started at slightly slumped forward shoulders as thumb pads dug into knotted muscles, fingertips dragging along uncovered skin until a plump stomach was reached. Flat palms rested on top to feel a filling organ underneath as light pecks pressed into the taut tummy to encourage the diligent duty. 

“Joey…” he sighed out, pressing the shell of an ear against the slight bump as emerald eyes looked up through light lashes at the other who whimpered softly when it was realized that this had been a mutual want between them, the only difference being a high amount of confidence, “Is there a food baby growing in there?”

“Oh you bet, but it’s still growing. Why don’t you feed the little thing some more?”

“With pleasure.”

Picking up cutlery once more with a skilled hand, larger portions were delivered to the other who accepted graciously with high pitched moans directed at being treated so well, “I better not be the only one eating, there’s enough to go around.” 

“Gotta take care of you, my sweet.” 

“If I fill up who’s gonna finish?”

“We can wait until round two.”

“Salvatore Edward Anthony Vulcano…” he gave in a warning tone, watching as a gaze was averted down to his crotch, “Come here, now.” 

“What’re you gonna do to me?”

“Punish you. Why are you being so naughty?” 

“Want to be scolded…”

Rolling sapphire eyes in mock irritation the older man pulled him close, pants and underwear pulled down in one fluid motion to release a hardening cock against his thigh, a firm smack vibrating against a chubby cheek that made the appendage twitch out a splotch of precum. Lip bitten in concentration, he lazily picked up the fork to feed a taste of the confection down a willing throat as another hard slap echoed out in the room. 

“Mm… Feels so good, babe.”

“Does it? You want more?”

“Yes please!”

“I’ll think about it,” he considered with a slight smirk, scratching plastic tines over a budding nipple in a methodic manner to make it stand erect, “I’ll be convinced when you jack off.” 

“Anything for you, I just have one request.”

“Name it.”

“I want to feel the baby kick, it’s grown quite a lot since earlier.”

Sucking in his stomach for a few seconds, the muscle rebounded against an outstretched hand while the other curled around a thickened shaft to give long strokes met with airy gasps. Eyelids squeezed shut, the younger man’s forehead furrowed once slight movements rolled forward from narrow hips, short-kept nails dragging down a piece of foreskin to milk more beads out of a bulbous head that were lapped up by his own tongue. 

“Oh Sally… That better fill you up.” 

“I don’t wanna steal from our child,” the other mused with a shaky breath that usually signaled the beginnings of ecstasy being reached, moving both hands to steady against the bloated belly as a perky penis began to gyrate into softened skin, long ropes of white washing over them both as droplets ricocheted between their sweaty bodies, “Gotta nourish you both.” 

“Such a protective parent.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

“How could I?” Joe asked before giving a grunt when the other collapsed into the mess made to spread it around, petting disheveled strands of hair before treating himself to another forkful when teeth bit into a harder than expected object, “Did you add a little extra somethin’ into the toppings?” 

“Oh shit, I almost forgot! Uh, you may wanna lick off the batter first.” 

Doing as told, the older man lapped long licks into the creamy substance when a simple silver band was revealed from underneath such an intense amount of sugar, “is this what I think it is?”

“I know it’s unorthodox, but yes. If you’ll have me, Joseph, please make me the happiest man like you always do by accepting.”

“There’s nothing I’d love more, my love,” he declared, waiting as the proposer lifted up to slip the ring into place on a corresponding finger, lips slotting together without much effort in the musky aftermath of such a tender moment, “Bet you can guess what I want at our wedding?”

“This same cheesecake, I’m sure.”

“Yep, but this time I’ll be feeding you. Need to return the favor somehow, don’t I?”

“You already have by becoming my fiancé,” Sal reassured, summoning enough strength to roll over into an empty space next to the other one, swirling a fingertip around in the spilled seed to draw a heart, “Tell you the truth, I didn’t think proposing would be such a piece of cake.”

“Well, how could I say no to someone I’ve had my eyes on since high school?”

“That’s the point, you weren’t able to, and neither was I.”


End file.
